Beneath The Stars
by Phantasizer
Summary: A little interlude between myself and Fluttershy in the orchard at Sweet Apple Acres. Rated MA. All characters are designed to be anthropomorphic.


**Beneath the Stars**

At last, Friday had arrived. After a long week of helping out around Ponyville, I could finally relax with Fluttershy. The sun was out and I was in Sugarcube Corner with two bowls of ice cream, waiting for her. Her ice cream was starting to melt. Fluttershy wasn't usually late, but knowing her she was distracting by some small woodland creature. Probably got tied up feeding Angel again. For a rabbit with such a nice name, he was pretty rude.

"I'm here!" she called out as she ran through the door to the parlor. She took a seat opposite me, panting from her run.

"You're a little late," I told her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You see, there was this little baby bird that fell out of its nest and I..well..I just had to put it back..."

I took her hand and gently rubbed it. "It's alright, Shy, I understand. I'm not mad."

"Oh, okay. What kind of ice cream are we getting?"

"I always get your favorite." I passed here the bowl of mint chocolate chip while I started on my own bowl of vanilla coffee.

She took the ice cream and gingerly began to eat it, smiling at me while she did so.

"So, how was your week?" I asked. "Mine was pretty boring to be honest. Didn't really do much aside from help Applejack fix her carts."

"Well," she began."I don't know what's wrong with Angel. He's getting more and more grumpy and I'm not sure why."

"Could be he's just growing up. Ready to be independent. Let him feed himself or something. Give him some space."

"But...he's just a little bunny! I mean, what if something happens? Who'll be there to take care of him then?"

I gave her hand a few more comforting strokes. "You don't need to completely leave him alone. You can still be there to take care of him, but don't badger him about every little thing. He can take care of himself."

"Oh...okay." She finished her bowl of ice cream and stood up. "What should we do now?"

I reached into my pocket for a few coins and set them on the table. "Let's go for a little walk, just you and I. We could watch the sunset from Sweet Apple Acres, out in the orchard."

"Alright, that sounds like fun," she said. I gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed, giggling happily.

We left Sugarcube Corner hand-in-hand, the sun beginning to sink in the evening sky. As walked past Twilight Sparkle's library. She waved from the balcony as we walked by. "What are you two doing this evening?"

"Oh, Beta and I are going to watch the sunset at Sweet Apple Acres," Fluttershy said. "Wanna come with us?"

Twilight chuckled. "I'm sorry you two, but I'm behind on my studies. Does Applejack know you're going to be there?"

"I was helping her earlier this week. She had to run all the way to Manehattan for a missing cart part, but she'll be back tomorrow. You sure you don't wanna come along?"

"Sorry, Beta, but I'm behind enough as it is. Have fun, you two!"

I waved goodbye and we kept walking to the orchard. We found a tree on the highest hill and sat beneath it, staring at the horizon. A large gathering of clouds began to roll in from the east as the sun sank in the sky, adding a lovely orange to violet gradient.

"It's beautiful," Fluttershy said. "How the colors melt together like that and make those rainclouds pink."

I put my arm around her and held her close. "Yeah, it's quite a sight. But it's never going to be as pretty as you are."

She put her head on my shoulder and stared up at me, blushing and giving me that adorable shy smile. "You're so...nice to me."

I rubbed her shoulders some more as we watched the sun slip below the mountains, leaving only the clouds in a deep shade of indigo. She gave me a kiss as my hand moved down to her waist, my fingers sliding in between the belt of her pants and her silken skin. Slowly, I undid the button on her jeans and slid the fly down. As we continued kissing, she rolled on top of me and reached down to undo my pants.

Our lips disconnected briefly as she pulled her sweater over her head and I tore off my jacket. She kissed me again as I ran my hand through her pink mane. I slid my pants off and removed my underwear, then undressed her.

We laid naked in the cool grass as the sun sank below the clouds, our lips still locked together. She pulled her mouth away and looked into my eyes.

"Beta...I don't know if we should do this," she whispered. "The last time I did this...he was just so...forceful..."

"Shy, listen to me," I said with a smile. "If you want to stop here, we can. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to."

"Well, it's just...we got this far...it'd be embarrassing to stop here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she said. "I want this. You're much nicer than the last one."

She lifted her tail and slid onto me. I smiled as I felt myself penetrate her soft, tight lips.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "My...it's so...big..."

"Haven't heard that one before," I chuckled.

She began to rock back and forth, biting her lip as she did so. I could hear her moaning through her closed mouth as she worked on me. Suddenly she stopped, short of breath and looking ragged.

"Are you gonna cum?" I asked her excitedly.

"No..." she gasped. "Tired..."

I grinned. "Allow me."

Ever so gently I held her waist and we rolled over, her on the bottom and myself on top. I began pumping my legs, thighs slapping against hers.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Like that...keep going...don't stop..."

"Tell me if you want me to stop," I panted.

"No!" she shouted. "Keep going! Just keep going!"

My body tingled as I felt myself reach my peak. "Shy, I can't hold it! I'm gonna...ah!" I clenched my teeth as I felt myself release into her. She stopped moaning and smiled at me.

"That was...fun!" she said.

I rolled back over and she rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling up tight beside me. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the large blanket I'd brought with me. As the air grew colder, I dragged it over us and we stared up into the stars.

"Beta..." she mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shy."

I rested my head on hers and almost fell asleep before I heard a voice shout out.

"Well, lookee here!" Applejack stood there with a flashlight in one hand staring down at us. Fluttershy squealed in embarrassment and ducked her head beneath the blanket.

"Looks like y'all been havin' a bit a fun. I'll leave you two lovers alone for a while."


End file.
